Farstriders
The Farstriders may refer to three different, yet similar, elven organizations. The first is a group of blood elf rangers based primarily in the Ghostlands and Silvermoon.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/402.xml The second consists of the few remaining high elven Farstriders (who did not or are yet to declare themselves sin'dorei) based in Farstrider Lodge in Loch Modan and other lodges in northern Lordaeron. The second group may be included in the first, however, they may also be a separate organization due to them being from two different races. The last group is a night elf organization based in Ashenvale. Blood elf Farstriders | image = Farstriders.jpg | name = The Farstriders (blood elves) | faction = Horde | leader = Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing | capital = Silvermoon City, Sunfury Spire | capitals = Farstriders' Square, Farstrider Enclave, Farstrider Retreat | language = Thalassian, Common | slang = | races = Blood elves | theater = Eversong Woods, Ghostlands | affiliation = IndependentDark Factions, pgs. 152-154 (favor Silvermoon more so than Horde?) | alignment= Neutral good | status = Active }} Blood elf membership Once a group comprised solely of high elves, many of the Farstriders who survived the Scourge's invasion of Quel'Thalas have become blood elves. Based in Silvermoon City, the organization is considered part of the blood elf government, but its members have never been a formal military. The army that currently defends Quel'Thalas is a separate entity from the Farstriders, whose small numbers would in any case make it impossible for them to wage war. The Farstriders have several lodges scattered across Lordaeron. Blood elf history and organization The blood elf Farstriders are an elite group of rangers. Although every member is a ranger, a rare few do take on roguish pursuits. The organization can trace its roots back to the Troll Wars, when a loosely affiliated band of high elf warriors occasionally worked together to defend Quel'Thalas. Roughly five hundred years ago, a group of similarly dedicated fighters formed and officially took on the name "Farstriders". Their mandate was to protect Quel'Thalas far beyond its actual borders and look after high elf interests all over Azeroth. The commander of the Farstriders was given a unique title: Ranger-general of Silvermoon. Over time the Farstriders' focus has evolved. Today the Farstriders do not usually range far from home. Instead, they are trying to reclaim the southern section of Quel'Thalas, which has been heavily afflicted by the plague: the southernmost areas have fallen into Scourge possession. The Farstriders are also fighting to hold onto Eversong Woods, which is being threatened by the Amani trolls of Zul'Aman, to the east of Quel'Thalas. Blood elf beliefs and practices The Farstriders have long been considered valiant and honorable elves who regarded the law with deep respect and faith. Indeed, they have long been considered the epitome of selfless dedication. Since the Scourge's bloody rampage through Quel'Thalas, the Farstriders have lost some of their optimism. Even so, they are nobly maintaining their role as protectors of blood elf society. Perhaps due to their ties to the land, these rangers tend to be spiritually, mentally, and physically healthier than many other blood elves. They see their mission as a broad one: to seek out and eradicate evil. Their primary focus is on Quel'Thalas itself, but they also occasionally venture abroad, carrying out surgical strikes where they feel their efforts will have the greatest effect.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/402.xml The Farstriders disapprove of the actions of the Blood Knights. Blood elves are known for their grudges. Of all the blood elves, Farstriders carried a deep resentment towards the Horde. They went out of their way to slay trolls, even those of the Horde. They hate the undead as well, they didn't like the fact that the Horde let the Forsaken into their ranks. They have had little experience with tauren, and don't have much quarrel with them but see them as bestial brutes. Despite the fact that blood elves and undead do not get well together, Sylvanas offered assistance to the blood elves despite the feelings of the Farstriders, leading to the blood elves joining the Horde. Blood elf military tactics Farstriders use similar tactics to other elven regiments, preferring bows. A good Farstrider is never seen in battle. The blood elf rangers prefer to hide among camouflage and in trees, sniping with their longbows. Farstriders are independent of Silvermoon’s military forces. Rather, Farstriders are structured more like a mercenary group. While individual Farstriders bear military designations, the bands are independent. Most Farstrider bands include from 3 to 5 members, and answer only to the ranger-general. Farstriders prefer guerilla tactics to frontal assaults. They always attack from cover, using trees and rocks to cover their traces while sniping at enemies. A Farstrider band splits up just before the attack, surrounding the enemy forces. Once in position, the lead ranger gives a birdcall to ready the others. Then all rangers bombard their enemies with arrows. They hamper fleeing targets with spells such as entangle. When discovered, a ranger retreats to a more strategic location and renews his assault. The Farstriders hunt and exterminate any enemies that escape the spells and arrows. Farstriders are quick, expert and ruthless. High elf Farstriders While many have converted to blood elves, several packs of original high elven Farstriders still exist, Farstrider Lodge in the Loch Modan houses a ranger, Vyrin Swiftwind, and a few dwarven hunters. Ranger Lord Hawkspear controls another pocket in the Eastern Plaguelands, while a little lodge also exists in the Hinterlands, and finally the largest high elven Farstrider community, the one in Terokkar Forest based within Allerian Stronghold, who had joined the Alliance Expedition. The few high elves who join the Farstriders often succumb to blood elf ways and declare themselves sin’dorei. Thus, all Farstriders are blood elf rangers. These high elves may be part of the same organization as the blood elf Farstriders, but have not yet succumbed to blood elf ways. Night elf Farstriders Farstriders were the only unified night elf presence dwelling in Ashenvale, before the Third War, as a reclusive group of rangers. The Farstriders use the terrain and other inhabitants to train in their specialized skills. They hold a difference of opinion regarding strangers in Ashenvale. Some believe that their duty is to welcome and protect travelers, as long as they show no threat to the forest. Others see any strangers as unwelcome interlopers who must be “escorted” to the southern border. Still, whatever their opinion on Ashenvale, the Farstriders bow to the wishes of the ancients and the sentinels. They lived in the Farstrider Camp. Outraged Farstriders prevented orcs that mined Goldcrease Mine from taking the gold. Known members Blood elf High elf See Also *Elven Ranger Corps References fr:Pérégrins ja:Farstriders pl:Farstriders Category:Farstriders Category:Night elf organizations